Haunted
by TheViperMonkey
Summary: New Londo Ruins, a place where the dead triumph.


"God... Anyone...Help"

The darkness seemed eternal as I ran, clutching my bleeding wounds. How could those things possibly inflict pain on me? Those things, they weren't human, not undead, not hollow, not animal, what were they? My sword passed through them as if they were non-existent, yet their weapons sliced through my skin even though I am protected by steel plating. Not only did their attacks cause me physical pain, but somehow... spiritual pain? I don't know how to phrase it. It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I have to get away.

* * *

I lifted my sword up into the sky so that it catches the sunlight. The steel blade glimmered in the sun, as did my armor. I sighed heavily and slowly made way down some stone steps that would lead me to Firelink Shrine. Its been such a long time since I've been able to rest and relax in a sanctuary such as Firelink. I left here exactly 2 weeks ago and haven't had a decent rest since. Hopefully I can relax for awhile now that I've finally gotten a majority of the Lord Souls that I was told to acquire by Kingseeker Frampt. There was only one more on my list that I needed. Walking over to the bonfire I took of my helmet and stretched my arms. As I reached the warm embrace of the flames I plopped myself down on the floor next to the fire and started digging through my pack. I searched and finally found the list of the Lord Souls needed.

"Hm, Lets see..." I mumbled softly to myself as

I got out my quill and started crossing out the names of the souls I had already gathered. There were many names, there were four in total. I crossed off the top three names having defeated them already. I followed my pen with my eyes to the bottom of the page

"The Four Kings?" I read the name to myself in a quizzical manner. A man who calls himself the 'Crestfallen Warrior' looked in my direction when he heard this.

"Ah, you seek The Four Kings do you?" He smiled at me in his usual ominous fashion. Although his voice may sound foreboding his words aren't. He has helped many times in the past when I was lost and it seemed he was willing to lend his knowledge to me again.

"The Four Kings... Where can I find them?" Not wanting to waste any time I decided to ask him straight out.

"There is a path below near the firekeepers cell, you've seen it right?" I nodded

"Well there's a lift down there that should take you to the ruins of New Londo... but be careful down there I've heard those ruins are haunted." He laughed in a slightly monotone way.

"_Haunted? That's completely ridiculous_." I thought with a smirk plastered on my face. The Crestfallen Warriors smile and laughter ceased as he gazed at the smug look on my face.

"Well if you don't believe that's fine, but then again its your funeral." His original demeanor returned as he began to stand up. Without a word he started walking away, disappearing from my line of sight.

_"So, New Londo Ruins next, huh?"_

Lying on my back, closing my eyes, I started thinking what he meant by haunted.

* * *

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, awakening from my deep sleep. I cursed under my breath.

"_Damn, this is no time to be dozing off, I have things that need to be done._"

I hopped up to my feet and threw on my helmet that had been laying on the floor next to me. Without another thought in mind I made my way to the lift that led to the ruins that the warrior had told me about. When I entered the room it seemed like the lift had already been sent down. Seeing as it didn't really matter anyway, I pulled the lever and brought it back up and got on. The ride down seemed to last forever as the light from the sun slowly faded into darkness. With a loud slam and the kicking up of dust it seemed like the end if the ride. I drew my sword and shield in caution, I hadn't ventured these ruins before and I didn't really know what to expect. I gazed at the sight before me not really grasping what I was seeing. The word 'ruin' certainly did describe this place well. The cracked stone, mossy walls, and gritty atmosphere did give off the feeling of a ruin. I slowly exited the destroyed archway of the bottom of the stone steps that led from the lift. There was sound of moaning and scratching of the walls I quickly raised my shield and turned to the source of the noise. Hollows, but they weren't attacking me. I lowered my shield and sheathed my sword and watched them for a bit. They seemed so helpless, there were some that were lying on the floor curled up in a ball. I turned my head to look at the path forward.

"_Hm? That's strange, it looks like there's someone off in the distance."_

The figure looks a bit familiar. Its like I've seen it somewhere before. I hastily drew my sword as I saw that the figure had been charging closer as I was lost in thought. In a flash the figure appeared in front of me, smashing its sword onto my shield. My reflexes reacted and I swung my shield, parrying its attack. Without any pause, I plunged my sword into its chest. The figure backed off, holding its chest, then dropped to its knees. I focused my eyes on the figure, since I finally have a moment to get a good look at it. The Crestfallen Warrior, not his usual self, but hollowed. In shock I stumbled back. The very concept of becoming completely hollow frightens me. To see a quite sane person suddenly lose it all and become a monster. The Crestfallen Warrior fell face down and his body disappeared into dust. I shook my head, trying to get a hold of myself, and treaded to the wooden bridge that lead deeper into the ruins.

As I walked across the bridge, I glance down and was astonished. The ruins were completely flooded, apart from the buildings that rose far above the water. However that wasn't the astonishing part. As I squinted into the murky water, something moved. I froze, widening my eyes at the creature below the water. They were like skeletons, except with the stature of a human. Beneath their hoods, their dark sockets seem to be fixated on me. I slapped myself lightly on my cheek and jogged forward, ignoring the hooded monsters watching me. An ear piercing scream made me lose my footing, I slipped and fell face forward into some shallow water. I darted my head up and raised my shield.

"_What the hell?"_

In front of me stood a white transparent creature. I jumped up and slashed at the ghostly figure. My attacks proved ineffective as the creature stood there unmoved. The ghosts sleeves peeled back and scythes came out of them. I couldn't move, the fear of not being able to fight back was too powerful. The arms of the monster sliced through me sending me hurling back onto the ground. I looked up and saw it. More of them. They were coming out of the walls. I gripped my side in pain, my side was cut open. I jumped to my feet, still cringing in pain and ran past these ghosts. I ran up the stone walls and saw even more of them. Sprinting as fast as I could, I closed my eyes and ran forward onto the small stone bridge into the tower. I looked up the spiraling stairs and was halted by more of _them. _I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. The words of the Crestfallen Warrior rang through my ears

"_...I've heard those ruins are haunted."_

I fell to my knees as the ghosts surrounded me.

"_...those ruins are haunted."_

I clenched my teeth, hoping that all this would stop.

"_...haunted."_

I opened my mouth ready to scream but only a soft whimper came out

"God... Anyone...Help."


End file.
